


Peter Parker stars in a Porno.

by Spider_Menace76



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Identity Porn, Karma - Freeform, Oblivious Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Hung, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Proud Logan, Rich Peter Parker, Sad Carol Danvers, Sad Jessica Drew, Sad Julia Carpenter, Sad Susan Storm, Suit Porn, Tantric Energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Menace76/pseuds/Spider_Menace76
Summary: Peter gets a text from Johnny asking him to star in a porno, How will it go?
Relationships: Betty Brant/Flash Thompson, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Curt Connors & Peter Parker, Elektra Natchios/Peter Parker, Elizabeth Braddock/Peter Parker, Janice Lincoln/Peter Parker, Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jessica Drew/Peter Parker, Julia Carpenter & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Susan Storm, Peter Parker/ Carolyn Trainer, Peter Parker/Allison Dillon, Peter Parker/Donna Diego, Peter Parker/Elaine Coll, Peter Parker/Lorina Dodson, Peter Parker/Trapmaster, Screwball/Peter Parker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A hand smacks down on the alarm clock to turn it off. This hand belongs to one Peter Parker.

“Ugh, time to wake up.” The man gets out of his bed to walk into the bathroom.

Peter checks his phone while he awaits his waffles to finish cooking. Peter discovers a message on a private group text from his best-friend Johnny Storm. 

Matchstick: Hey Pete you up?

Human-Spider: I am. What’s up?

Matchstick: Remember how you told me you needed money yesterday?

Human-Spider: Yeah, I always need money :(

Matchstick: Well I have a way to make you a lot of money :)

Human-Spider: What is it?

Matchstick: Star in a porno with Lorina Dodson

Human-Spider: Uhh, what’s a porno?

Matchstick: Please tell me your joking?

Matchstick: Oh my One Above All how do you not know about porn!?!? You were the biggest nerd in school!

Human-Spider: What do you mean? I was always busy being Spider-Man along with working as a photographer for Jameson. And what is this porn I should know about?

Matchstick: Porn is an industry where men and or women record themselves having all kinds of sex. This leads to most people that watch it get off while masturbating.

Human-Spider: Hey Matchstick I have only masturbated after women like Mary-Jane pass out before I orgasm for a second time.

Matchstick: And how many times would she orgasm by the time she passes out?

Human-Spider: She usually keeps conscience until she reaches her twelfth orgasm.

Matchstick: Well if you’re that big of a stud why don’t you agree to this deal I’m offering.

Human-Spider: Mark my words Johnny nothing is gonna lower my standards enough to sell my body off for money.

Matchstick: Okay Mr. Spider-Man’s only photographer.

Human-Spider: How much are they paying?

Matchstick: $1000.

Human-Spider: … I’m in.

Peter arrives at a studio and sees Johnny chatting with a man that’s balding and clearly is middle-aged. 

“Hey, Pete!”

Peter walks up to Johnny and the middle-aged man while smiling nervously. “Hey, Johnny.”

“Peter I’d like you to meet Jules Jordan.”

Mr. Jordan stretches his arm out to which Peter firmly grasps and shakes while maintaining eye contact. “You must be Peter Parker, Johnny here has been telling me all about you. I’ve also heard of your work through the Bugle.”

“Yeah, well I just have an eye for photography and know the right people.”

“I’m almost tempted to use you as a cameraman instead of the man fucking the actress.”

“Sorry, Jules but if Deadpool found out you cucked Spider-Man’s best friend you would not live till tomorrow.”

“Y-yes… okay well I-I’ll see you around.” The man said before scurrying off.

“So Pete did you remember to cover up your scars as I said?”

“Yep. Now tell me Johnny how long of a wait do we need to have until it starts?”

“Soon my friend, soon.”

Peter walks comes out of a dressing room dressed as the Wolverine. ‘I hate you so much, Johnny.’ Peter thinks with a scowl which made him actually somewhat resemble his brother in all but blood, he is dressed as.

The laughter from Johnny makes it worse so Peter takes a swig from the bottle in his hand.

“Ready on set. Action.” 

‘Wolverine’ continues drinking when he hears a knock on the door. He gets up from his seat and opens the door to see Lorina Dorison dressed as ‘Jean Grey’.

“Oh wolverine, I just caught Cyclops with Emma.” the criminal pretends to be heartbroken.

“Grr. Do you want me to SNIKT him for you?” The hero asks while feeling genuine anger towards Scott ‘the prick’ Summers.

“How about you do something else to hurt him.” The Jean Grey imposter flirts with her secret enemy. 

“Grr.” Peter uses his relationship with his brother to remember what growl in agreement sounded like.

‘Jean Grey’ kissed ‘Wolverine’ passionately. When they pull back after the need for oxygen became too much.

“Why do you taste like apple cider?” Lorina whispers to Peter barely holding in her giggles.

“I’m not much of a drinker,” Peter whispered back.

Lemon Start.

‘Wolverine’ starts groping ‘Jean Grey’s beautiful ass. He then proceeds to nibble on her neck.

“Ohh.” the redhead moans.

‘Wolverine’ tears the breast section of ‘Jean’s uniform’ revealing her C-cup breasts.

“Ohh, your so much better than Cyclops!”

‘Wolverine’ lowers his head and pulls down ‘Jean’s pants’ after pleasuring her breast to moving on to her pussy.

‘Wolverine’ starts furiously the woman’s cunt. He then sticks a finger in her pussy, then two, then three, finally a fourth. ‘Wolverine’ then makes her nearly fall after she orgasms when he bites her clit.

“Are you ready for my Penis to enter you?” Peter whispers.

“Don’t you want me to suck you off?” Lorina whispers back.

“No, I only care about your pleasure.” This warms Lorina’s heart, who has never been told something so nice from a man.

“FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!”

‘Wolverine’ grins and pulls down his pants revealing a 15-inch cock that is 3 inches thick.

Dumbfound and a little scared ‘Jean Grey asks “Is that even gonna fit?”

On the sidelines, Johnny, Jules, and everyone else at the studio was in utter shock at the man with the biggest cock they’ve ever seen.

“Oh don’t worry we’ll make it fit.” This sentence made Lorina worry even more.

Peter slowly and gently inserts his cock into her cunt making Lorina moan in pleasure and a lot of pain. Peter starts to pick up the pace and makes Lorina cum eight times.

“I’m getting close.” ‘Wolverine told ‘Jean Grey’.

“Cum with me!” ‘Jean Grey moans out, glad that she would get a break.

“Grr.” ‘Wolverine’ growls as he cums right against the woman’s cervix as she climaxes for the ninth time.

After waiting for an awkward twenty seconds Peter asks “Are you ready for another round?” he asks shocking everyone that he was still hard after the size of the creampie he gave Lorina.

“I hope they have a wheelchair here.” Lorina mutters only to get jumped by ‘Wolverine’.

Lemon End.

Lorina leaves the studio with $2000, a full stomach, and a wheelchair being pushed since she was unconscious.

“Peter I did not know you could fuck for sixteen hours straight,” Johnny said impressed.

“I feel bad for Lorina and the actresses who joined in halfway through that acted like other women from the X-men.”

“Yeah, hope I didn’t ruin any of their plans for the week,” Peter admits while rubbing his neck.

“Hey want to go to the Baxter Building and annoy Ben?”

“Sure, as long as I can play with Franklin and Valeria afterward.”

“Of course, just please never let my sister know about the porno when you have one of your emotional talks.”

“I promise, now let’s go before it turns one o’clock.” 

Heroes reactions.

-  
Carol Danvers is lazing around in Avengers Mansion bored while watching T.V. when she receives a text from Jeniffer.

Jen: O_0 watch this (insert link).

Carol clicks on the link very curious and is shocked when she is taken to pornhub. “What the Hel Jen.” Carol starts the video and is surprised to see the name of Peter Parker on the screen along with several female pornstars’ names. 

When she reaches the end of the video Carol reflects. “I gave up on THAT!” the woman starts crying.  
-  
Jessica Drew is at her house taking care of her son Gerry. She feels a pang of guilt every time she sees her son smile at her reminding her of his father.

‘I want to tell Peter that I used his semen to get pregnant and have Gerry, but it would not be a good idea to put Gerry in more danger with Peter’s huge rogue gallery and terrible luck.’ Jessica thought to herself sadly. 

After putting Gerry to bed she receives a call from Janet.

Jessica: Hey what’s up Jan?

Janet: Lookup Wolverine porn parody and watch the first video.

Jessica: What! Why?

Janet: Just do it.

Janet then hangs up. Jessica follows the wasps’ order and finds the video that Jan was referring to. 

After watching an hour of the video Jessica has to turn it off since she knows it’s Peter who is fucking one of his villains while she is all alone. Jessica cries herself to sleep that night.

-  
Wolverine, Deadpool, Colossus, and Frank Castle are seen playing poker together. Deadpool pulls out his phone and sees Johnny sent him a link to a video. Wade starts the video and sees it’s a five-hour-long video with the man dressed like his friend. The others watch the whole video.

Colossus: “That’s how we do it in mother Russia!!”

Frank: “That man made a bigger mess with his dick than I’ve ever made killing entire drug rings.”

Wade: “Damn no wonder he named Peter.”

Logan thought ‘Honestly I am very impressed with Web-Head. He even got the growl for being pissed off at Scott right.’

-  
After the Porn video was released many women to sleep with Peter Parker and they wanted more videos with him. And that is the story of how Peter Parker became a part-time Porn Star.


	2. Screwball's Livestream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets with Screwball.

Peter wakes up feeling sore after a battle with the Sinister Six. ‘I just want to stay here all day.’ The man finally rises after his second alarm goes off.

Peter: “Alright, I’m up.” Peter gets dressed and starts making wheat cakes for breakfast. Suddenly he gets a text from his ex-bully now best friend Flash Thompson.

Flash: Parker, why are there videos fucking several famous porn stars?! 

Peter: I needed the money to help pay for Aunt May’s hospital bills. It also is an advantage because I gain crazy amounts of Tantric energy, which makes me stronger and restores me quicker than I can tire myself out.

Flash: This is such bullshit! I used to be a lady’s man, but now all the women I slept with in high school are contacting me trying to get your number.

Peter: It’s okay being a porn star actually kind of sucks. I mean the sex is good, but most of the time the women are on some sort of drug, and the men usually are heavy users of viagra.

Flash: Wait are you saying you sleep with women who are not in the right mind. And you take viagra!

Peter: Well for the first two shoots many of the women were high or at least on something, but once I realized what was going on I demanded that any woman that I sleep with would have to be in the right state of mind. This led to many women thanking me intimately on set. As for the viagra, I don’t take it because of my healing factor, but the other men have to take it which can lead to erectile dysfunction later on. That is why I’m developing a cream that makes it easy to get it up, recover quicker, and make the dick grow a few more inches.

Flash: I sense a great disturbance in the force, like millions of men cried out in joy.

At this point, Kaine joined the group text conversation.

Kaine: I’m gonna need some of that.

Flash: shouldn’t you be the same size and stamina as Peter?

Kaine: The bastard Miles Warren made all clones of Peter have small cocks so the whore instincts in the Gwen Stacy clones wouldn’t cause them to sleep with us.

Peter: It’s not like they would choose to sleep with any version of Peter Parker. I mean even Ghost-Spider is giving it up to Miles Morales. But anyway don’t worry brother I got you.

After that Peter told them he had to go to work. They teased him, but ultimately he walked outside and got on the subway. Unfortunately for Mr. Parker, his luck strikes again.

Random Lady 1: “Oh my God it’s Peter Parker!” the woman explains to her best friend.

Random Lady 2: “What no way. Mariah, Peter was my science teacher before I graduated from Midtown High School.” 

Mariah: “Damn, do you think we could get him alone to play Kylie?

Kylie: I’m not sure he would be willing to sleep with us if he found out I was one of his old students.

Mariah: Come on Kylie, it’s not like your sleeping with him to bring your grades up, you are an adult who can make her own decisions. Plus how can he judge you for wanting to have sex with an attractive man when he is a porn star.

The young women approach the distracted Parker who is thinking about what improvements he would make to his cream when he reaches Horizon Labs.

Kylie: “Sir.”

Peter is brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. He turns to see two drop-dead gorgeous blondes. The one with blue-eyes he recognized as one of his old students. The other woman was more scantily dressed and had green-eyes. 

Peter: “Kylie, is that you? How have you been?”

Kylie: “I’ve been fine.” She said looking flustered.

Mariah: “We saw you online and want to help out your namesake.”

Peter is shocked that one of his old students and her slutty friend would tell him that while there were children in the same train car.

Peter: “Sorry ladies, but I must be getting to work.”

Mariah: “Come on, please can’t you fuck us before you go bang those whores.”

Kylie: Mariah!

Peter: please watch your language around children Miss Mariah. Also, that is a part-time job, right now I’m heading to Horizon Labs to make a cream that works as a form of viagra while also increasing size and recovery time.”

Kylie: “So you’re making it easier for men to get laid. Why would you do that?” she asks her former teacher confused as to why he would create something that would hurt his chances with women. 

Peter: “Well my dear, I want men to be able to satisfy their girlfriend, lover, wife, or whatever to keep them happy and prevent the woman from cheating on the man, like what happened to me several times.

Kylie: Why would anyone cheat on you, Mr. Parker? You have the biggest dick I’ve ever seen in the porn industry and you are a genius who cares about the well-being of others?”

Peter: “Well apparently my exes thought that since I was a nerd who didn’t make more than them they didn’t respect me as a man”

Kylie: “What happened to them?”

Peter: “My first love cheated on me with my best friend’s father and had twins with him, and was later killed by him. The next one cheated on me with my brother in all but blood and she is now in prison for committing several crimes. Finally, I had a girlfriend from work who went away for a long time without even saying goodbye, then when she returns he was dating a fellow work colleague.” Peter tells her sadly.

Kylie: “Well Sir I know I can’t fix those problems, but I think we can help distract you from your pain for a while until we pass out.”

Mariah: “Yes, we can keep you from thinking of those women who had no idea what they were missing out on.”

Peter: … ‘I guess I can come over for a while and just tell Max I was chased by a villain.’ “Sure.”

Once they arrive at Kylie’s apartment they failed to notice a figure watching them from the roof.

???: “Finally you will be mine.”

Peter walks into the apartment with the two gorgeous blondes and goes into the bedroom while they prepare in the bathroom.

Peter: ‘I hope they don’t try to exert themselves too much.’ after thinking that they come out of the bathroom with Kylie wearing a white shirt and plaid skirt, while Mariah was wearing a cheerleading outfit.

Kylie: “Professor Parker, Is there any way to raise our grades from an F to passing.”

Mariah: “Sir, we are willing to do anything.”

Peter was in shock and very turned on. ‘I can’t believe I am about to sleep with one of my old students.’

Peter: “Well to get from an F to C you must take the D.”

But before they could begin their sinful display the window was broken.

???: Hey Mr. Parker why have those childish blondes when you can have a real woman.”

Peter/Kylie & Mariah: “Screwball!/ Who are you?”

Screwball: “I have been begged by several of my fans to sleep with Peter Parker. I have never let my fans down and I don’t plan on doing it ever.”

After she declared this Screwball shot a net at Mariah and Kylie that become trapped in it. 

Mariah: “Hey! Peter help us!”

Peter feels conflicted because Screwball doesn’t have a harmful intent and if he tries anything his identity could be revealed on a live stream.

Peter: “H-hey let them go.”

Screwball: “Don’t worry sexy after we’re done they will be freed and if they behave they might even get to join us.”

At this Screwball approaches Peter and grips his crotch. She kisses him very hard. After a few moments of remaining stiff, Peter grabs her well-formed backside.

Screwball: “Oohhhh.” The sexy E-girl moans out after they split apart to get more oxygen.

Peter pushes the woman on the bed and lowers her tights and panties. 

Peter: “Oh you’re such a slut. Already soaking wet before we’ve even started.” Peter said while tapping into his darker instincts.

Screwball: “Yes I am! please fuck me!” Screwball was excited to see him control her and from what her chat is saying so are they. 

Peter decides to skip his usual foreplay and just whip out his huge cock. He shoves it in roughly, making Screwball scream in pain and pleasure. He pulls up her shirt and starts sucking on her nipples. She starts to squeeze him hard. After pounding into her for a few minutes she reaches her first orgasm. Peter instead of slowing down increases his speed causing her to sound like a dying hyena. 

Peter: “I’m close.”

Screwball: “Ah- inside me!”

He pulls hard on her hair while pounding as fast as possible without crushing the woman’s pelvis. Peter shoves his cock as deep as possible and cums straight against her cervix. The man is far from finished and turns the woman around, he sticks a finger inside her mouth. After it’s wet enough, he starts fingering Screwball’s virgin ass.

Screwball: “Wait I (pant, pant) need a moment to catch (pant) my breath.”

Peter: “Do you want me to go sleep with the real women?”

Screwball holds back a sob at the insult but decides to spread her ass for the man to take.

Peter: “Good girl.”

Peter enters slowly into Screwball’s ass and after a minute is pounding her ass while the camera is facing Kylie and Mariah who are masturbating to the man dominating the criminal.

Mariah: “I hope when he’s done with her we get to play too.”

Kylie: “I know I want him to punish me.”

Peter the next day left to go to work while leaving behind Screwball, Kylie, and Mariah all passed out on the bed with cum coating their bodies and leaking from every hole.

-Carpenter residence.

Rachel is trying to comfort her crying mother.

Rachel: “Mother what’s wrong?” she asks while using a handkerchief to wipe her mother’s cheek off.

Julia: “I want to confess to Peter, but I have been very useless as Madame Web. And even though he will likely forgive me, he is now a porn star. How can I compete with the beautiful women who he sees every day?”

Rachel: “Mother is I’ve learned anything about Uncle Peter, it’s that he doesn’t care about appearance more than what a woman is like.”

Julia: “Then why do all his exes look like or are supermodels?”

Rachel: “At least you’re a redhead. Uncle Peter loves a redhead.”

Rachel pulls her mother out of bed.

Rachel: “Come on mom. You don’t have to ask him to date you right now, just try to hang out with him until you both make a connection.”

Julia: “Fine, but don’t expect me to make him fall for me.”

Rachel: “We’ll see.”

-Baxter Building.

Sue feels regret as she watches the Livestream of Peter and Screwball.

Sue: I could have had that dick whenever I wanted, but I married a man who prefers to be in his lab more than being with his family.”

Sue feels a tear slide down her face.

-Conners House

Curt has been watching the Livestream for a few hours and can only be impressed.

Curt: “Wow good job Peter. I can only imagine what it would be like for the women if he had his six ar- wait a minute.”

Curt is in disbelief at what he just realized.

Curt: “The serum that gave him six arms could give me more arms. Damn it.”

Curt falls into his favorite chair and rubs his face while feeling stupid for not thinking about that till now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment.


	3. Sinful Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes against the Sinful Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter.

Peter feels great. Ever since he invented the “Manhood Cream” he has made millions of dollars from desperate men. Hey, just because he can create amazing inventions doesn’t mean he is great at naming things. Anyways, he has also collected a ton of tantric energy from all the women throwing themselves at him. With all this new energy, he actually feels rested and full for once since before the bite.

“I should send May and Teresa on a vacation soon, they deserve a break from all the things they have dealt with recently.”

Peter is interrupted by his thoughts from a phone call.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Parker, It’s Jules. Can you come to the studio today?”

“Yeah, sure. What’s going on?”

“A group of villainesses came in this morning. They are calling themselves the Sinful Six.”

“Let me guess they want me.”

“Yeah. They also are gonna make you wear a Spider-Man suit. I think they want to get any anger out by dominating you while dressed like the man they hate.”

‘As long as they don’t have a Symbiote with them it should be fine.’

When Peter arrives at the studio dressed in a Spider-Man suit he bought at a store. (Think of the Toby suit.) Peter sees the women present. 

‘Son of a bitch! Scream! You gotta be fucking kidding me.’

The Sinful Six consisted of Scream, Beetle, Lady Octopus, Electro (female), Scorpia, and Trapster (female).

“Action!” Jules yelled before hiding in a room with reinforced glass.

Trapster shoots glue at Peter sticking him against the wall. 

“Oh look ladies, we caught a spider.”

“Should I electrocute him?”

“Should I suffocate him with my arms?”

“Ladies, please, first we should humiliate him.” Beetle said.

‘I wish this situation happened with the ladies in real life.’

Scorpia approaches and tears off Peter’s mask and pretends to be surprised to see a porn star.

“Spider-Man, you’ve been Peter Parke this whole time!”

‘I’m so glad I stopped to see Strange and fix that spell hiding my identity from the Civil War. If I hadn’t she wouldn’t need to act.’

“Maybe we can reach a compromise for you always getting in the way?.”

“Make Ussssss Cum!”

With that Scorpia pulls down Peter’s pants and starts to suck on his cock.

Elecro goes up and french kisses Peter.

Peter is pissed that he can’t do anything for an hour because Scorpia is not even reaching halfway.

Lady Octopus switches with Electro and shoves her pussy in Parker’s face forcing him to eat her out.

Scream puts her face on the side of Peter’s Cock and uses her tongue to jerk off the length of Peter that Scorpia is missing. After getting the huge prick nice and wet, she moves her tongue to Peter’s ass to give him a rim job like no one has ever experienced.

Once Scorpia feels her jaw start to get tired she pulls away. 

Seeing the cock open for the taking Beetle pulls off her pants and slams the cock into her dripping pussy. Janice loves the feeling of Peter thrusting as hard as he can into her tight pussy.

Trapster starts to scissor with Electro to keep from going crazy.

Lady Octopus feels her orgasm approaching. Peter also feels it and speeds up the pace.

“Ahhhh!” 

The woman loses control of her tentacles and falls onto the cold floor.

Scream decides that since this was a rape scene, they would do something terrible. They kissed Peter after giving him a rim job.

Peter really considers stealing the whore’s symbiote and teaching all of their places as beneath him, but it’s not what ‘Spider-Man’ would do. Instead, he just plots his revenge.

Beetle eventually cums on Peter’s cock which causes him to cum in her underused pussy.

Scorpia uses her tail to jerk Peter back to full mast and start giving him a tit job.

Scream crawls over to Beetle and starts to eat the cum from her pussy.

The glue that is trapping Peter is starting to give out by this point.

Peter enjoys the sensation caused by Scorpia’s tits against his member.

Peter shoots his Spider-Jizz all over Scorpia’s face and tits.

“Oh, even without your web-shooters you still find a way to web me up.”

Peter makes sure he goes soft and waits to get hard until the women did something hot to hide his superhuman abilities.

Trapmaster goes to shove his cock into her from behind. Peter feels the glue give out. He tears it off and grips the mysterious woman from behind and starts thrusting into her like there is no tomorrow.

Trapmaster didn’t even realize that it had been an hour already. 

Peter feels Trapmaster cum very hard and pulled out and just plunged into her ass.

“It seems the Trapmaster has fallen into the spider’s trap.”

Peter gets off on the moans of pain from the criminal as he takes her virgin hole.

Eventually, Peter creampies the woman’s asshole after she had cum several times.

Peter approaches Electro who was now scissoring with Lady Octopus. 

Peter taps the woman on the shoulder. Electro turns around, only to have Peter’s cock shoved into her mouth. Peter started thrusting in and out of her throat. Peter finally came down her throat straight to her stomach. The jizz straight to her stomach caused the woman to nearly suffocate in the man’s cum.

Peter shoves Electro onto Lady Octopus and rubs his cock between the two wet sexes.

Peter alternated several times between the two vaginas and asses, he didn’t leave them until the two were passed out with cum in all four gaping holes.

Peter goes over to Beetle and shoves her against the wall and starts pounding her ass. Peter calls Beetle many names that would offend any feminist. He called her words like ‘slut, whore, cunt, cock-sleeve, harlot, bitch, and cum dump’. Peter felt great as he came into the woman’s ass as she passed out after screaming her head off in pleasure.

Peter goes over and picks up Scorpia and starts fucking her pussy very hard, while Scream uses their tentacles to shove up Scorpia’s ass. Peter grabs onto Scorpia’s throat and chokes her a little.

“Yes, Daddy!”

“Don’t forget about Mommy.”

Scorpia cums, which causes Peter and Scream to also cum in the woman’s ass and pussy.

Peter sees that Scream is the only one left conscious and smiles malevolently. 

“I’m gonna have to punish you for earlier.”

The face of the symbiote recedes to show a sexy red-head which drives Peter absolutely crazy.

“Go ahead, I’ve been a very naughty girl.”

Peter pulls the woman forward and bends her onto his leg. Peter starts smacking the Woman’s ass.

“Count for me, until we reach twenty.”

Smack

“One”

Smack

“Two”

Smack

“Three”

Smack Smack

“Four Fiughhhh!”

Smack Smack Smack Smack

This repeated until they reached twenty. By then Donna’s ass looked more like Peter’s suit than her creamy white complexion they were before.

Peter shoved his Spider-Conda between her cheeks. Peter fucked her ass until he knew she wouldn’t be able to walk for a week and then he finally came.

“Now you won’t be able to sit down for weeks without thinking of me.”

The symbiote showed up on Donna’s shoulder and Peter decided it also needed to get punished, so he had it form a pussy to fuck until he came in it making it look like a water balloon.

When Peter gets home he finds two sexy ninjas waiting for him in his bed.

Elektra is dressed in sexy red lingerie and Psylocke is dressed in purple lingerie.

“Hey Spider. Think you can satisfy the two of us?”

“The real question Elektra is can you two satisfy me?”

The two smile cockily at the man. 

Several hours later both ninjas are passed out with cum leaking from all their holes. Next to the ladies is Peter who is playing Undertale on his laptop. Safe to say the sexy ninjas failed. They’ll get him next time.

Courtroom.

“Why do I feel like karma has struck?” Matt Murdock asks.

While two blocks away from there a certain cat thief feels the same thing while robbing a jewelry store.

Thompson residence

“I should have tried to hook up with Peter before we broke up.

“Betty!” safe to say they are never watching porn while trying to have sex ever again.

“Says the man who came when you saw Peter get dominated at the beginning.”

“That was the symbiote. It wasn’t me!”

“Whatever you say, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Should I write another chapter with more reactions and a new lemon? tell me in the comments.


End file.
